1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for regulating power in a portable audio/video playback device, and particularly, to a method and a system for a complete playback of an audio/video multimedia file or data by power regulation provided that the power supplied to a portable audio/video playback device is insufficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology changes rapidly, audio and video devices are now in widespread use and multimedia players have become indispensable to everyday life in modem society. For example, household television sets, VCD/DVD players and various stereo systems are all designed to provide the users with better audio and video pleasures. Thanks to technology development, audio and video devices have been gradually miniaturized, and thus a portable audio/video player has been proposed, which makes it possible for the users to watch and listen to a multimedia file or data in the outdoors. However, such a portable audio/video player is usually subject to the limitation of power supply and therefore is very inconvenient in use.
In a portable audio/video player, such as an MP3 player or a notebook computer, in the current market, a battery is installed therein to provide the power required for the playback of the multimedia file or data. However, without an external charger, the battery usually lasts only about two hours. For example, an independent power supplied only by a battery of a notebook computer usually runs out before the completion of the playback of a film recorded in DVD format. Such a playback interruption depresses the user and creates an uncomfortable experience.
In the prior art, attempts for improving the structure of a battery to thus enhance the power duration thereof have been proposed. Alternatively, an external power saving device appended to the portable audio/video player has also been proposed to minimize the power consumption thereof. However, such methods or devices still fail to provide a solution for a user to watch a film or listen to a song completely. That is, the playback of the multimedia file will be interrupted when the power runs out, which impresses the user with an uncomfortable experience.
As can be seen from the description, the independent power of a conventional portable audio/video players is easily exhausted, which causes a playback interruption of a film or a song. The failure to provide a user with a complete audio or video pleasure makes it inconvenient in use. In the light of the above, the inventor has employed technical ideas and developed an innovative invention with reasonable design to improve the drawbacks.